The Scentless Apprentice
by DarkBrother123
Summary: An Argonian born under the Shadow in the last year of Tiber Septims life is presented to the Dark Brotherhood. This is the story of his life and how he becomes a traveling Master Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1: The Season of the Shadow

Jel is the native language of the Argonians(Saxhleel) is spoken in a variety of sounds only documented to be understood by other Argonians. There is not enough known information in the Lore to be able to formulate it in written documentation.

* * *

3E38, 2nd of the Second Seed, 1:15am

Seven old, fierce, and alien looking Argonians surround a single egg. They watch silently as the small shape from within starts to move. Finally the eldest of the Argonians spoke in the tounge of Jel.

From his throat emanates a number of croaks and squeaks then the others make a scratchy grunt of recognition.

They work together to bring the egg to a deep pool whose base is made of a living Hist's roots. The liquid within is the Hist sap. Indescribable in color and viscosity for it is constantly changing. They set the egg in careful not to break it before it is ready. The shape within starts to change as the egg rolls into the pool and disappears into the liquid. The elders wait for six and a half minutes until a shape slowly starts to rise from the depths. The hatchling breaks through to the surface and wakes the elders from the trance-like state of being close to the Hist. Black and Red in color with large, scaly, ears and round green eyes he swims to the edge of the pool and is lifted by the eldest Argonian and wrapped in a blanket. The elder looked at the sky having foolishly forgotten it was the Season of the Shadow. He looked at the other elders.

He puffed his cheeks and made a contingent of grunts, croaks, and squeaks. He was ordering them to prepare to teleport him to Archon.

The elders were very powerful, old, and wise Argonians. They knew better than to deny Black Marsh a Shadowscale. As the eldest was enveloped in a purple haze of magic he was transported through a complex of spectrums and radiant light that dispersed as his toes touched ground on a poorly paved, decrepit, brick street. Holding the child firmly he set off down the road towards a large cluster of old houses, rotting shacks, and dark alleyways. He then turned down an alleyway where two Argonians stood in dark sets of armor. He came to a small courtyard heavily shaded by the layers of houses and shacks. The sky was somewhat visible through the thick canopy of trees that surrounded Archon. He approached a door and knocked. The door opened with a loud creak and he was met by a Kajiit with dark-brown fur and a pure white tail.


	2. Chapter 2: A Prince of the Shadow

3E38, 2nd of Second Seed, 2:00am

"Ahhh! Come in your highness! Forgive me for letting you stand outside! What is it that brings you to Archon at such a time?" The Kajiit obviously suprised by the visit of the King-Priest of Lilmoth had failed to see the small bundle he carried in his excitement.

"I bring you this hatchling... He has been touched by the void. He is called to serve the Will of Sithis." The Argonian King spoke.

"How is the Crown Prince fairing tonight your highness?" The kajiit asked out of interest.

"He fairs well... Speaker Sashad White-Tail of the Black Hand... Buisness calls for me. His tail is black as the void." At these words the Kajiit looked at the small Argonian who had started to wriggle at the words.

"I think he likes that." The Kajiit smiled at the infant argonian.

"What shall his name be?" The King asked curiously.

"Dark-Tail... Seems fitting." The Kajiit said still smiling.

"Good. I must be off Sashad. Take care of that one." The King said as he turned to leave.

"Why is this one so blessed your highness?" The Speaker asked realizing the King stared at the child with meaning.

"He is my son... The seventh in line to the throne. Keep this hidden from him till the day you die." The King took a last look and was enveloped by the purple haze.

Sashad White-Tail was thrown off guard by this comment and he scooped the hatchling up and grabbed some goat milk to feed Dark-Tail.

Sashad started to write a letter detailing the arrival of the Shadowscale and how Archon was running. He finished with his signature and a small stamp of which a hand print was inlaid. The letter was addressed to the Listener of the Black Hand. Satisfied with himself he called down a dingy hallway for a courier, which in this case was his Silencer. He trusted only the Black Hand.

"How can I help sir?" An orc of considerable size appeared. He carried a huge war hammer and was clad in a heavy black armor.

"Balshur. I need this letter delivered to the Listener. Do not read it. Do not lose it. And for Sithis' sake don't get arrested." The Kajiit sounded irate.

"No worries sir! I'll deliver the letter first before I get drunk. Then they can try to arrest me!" With that the orc took the letter and strode out the door humming lazily.

Sashad got to thinking about the young prince.

"Seventh in line eh? He'll never be King of Lilmoth. His eldest brother is 82 years old. The current King was 93 when he came to power, and that was 60 years before I was born. I didn't even know the King still had the stuff left in him for a son. Damn elders live to be 180 to 200 years old. Must be in the blood. The King himself was Shadowscale. His oldest brother already has two sons. His 2nd oldest brother has a son. Then his older sister has a son. Damn Royal Families and there blood lines."

The Kajiit had absent mindedly picked up the bottle of goat milk thinking it was skooma and spat it out when it touched his tongue. He stopped and looked at the Argonian on his lap. Dark-Tail was fast asleep in the cloth bundle. Squeaking and grunting here and there. Already speaking Jel from the visions given to him from the Hist Sap.


	3. Chapter 3: The Master Apprentice

3E55, 1st of Second Seed, 8:00am

* * *

A letter from Sashad White-Tail to the King of Black Marsh lie open on the intricate table in the bedroom of the King.

_"To your royal majesty, _

_It has been almost 17 years since the birth of your son Dark-Tail. He has grown well and has buisness in Lilmoth. I plan to travel with him on this journey. If you would allow it, we would like to stay at the palace. We are trying to get him a small house for his study and work with alchemy. I myself was able to use one of his paralysis poisons, which when I stabbed Emperor Pelagius with he was immobilized. I still have the dagger which I gave to Dark-Tail. The Dark Brotherhood was then gifted it by your son so as the blade itself has the same godly blood of Talos. We have hidden it away in an old Sanctuary deep within Black Marsh. Maybe someday it will be considered worthy to stab another Emperor. But I digress, he his already surpassing the Alchemical skills of the Brotherhood's best poisoners. We are very proud to have him._

_,Sashad White-Tail, Speaker of the Black Hand"_

"Father, you have not been yourself lately? Have the visions been troubling?" The Crown Prince Ram-Kur asked.

"No, no, my son and heir, I will tell you something only which is known to me, your mother, and two others. Tima-Kur is not your youngest sibling. I have a son that was born in the Season of the Shadow. Sithis took him to serve his will. He is a Master alchemist and will soon be seventeen years old tomorrow. He is going to be staying in the palace until he is given a house here in Lilmoth." The old King hissed a weary breath.

"Ahh, why does this trouble you then father? He is very well off by the sounds of it." Ram-Kur said.

"I turn 210 years old tomorrow son. I feel it through the Hist. The Chaos of Sithis is before me. Soon it will be time for my calling from this world." The King spoke wearily.

"The Hist have never guided our people wrong, so I will not doubt them this time." With that a guard knocked on the door.

"Your majesty, your presence is requested in the Throne Room." The guard said.

"Now we must go to our duties my son. Speak to no one." The King said as he got out of his chair.

* * *

8:20am

The Throne Room in the palace of Lilmoth had a floor of weathered sandstone and walls of ancient bricks with worn intricate designs. The thrones were made of carven stone guilded with gold. Each had a cushion of silk and cotton. Dark-Tail and Sashad White-Tail stood 10 feet away as the Royal family flowed into the room. The last to arrive was the Crown Prince and The King. The family of Argonians in front of them were part of the Kur Dynasty. Now well established they have ruled for two and a half centuries.

"Sashad, my friend it has been long." The King spoke.

"Your Highness. I present before you in full title, Master Poisoner Dark-Tail of the Shadowscales." He stepped to the side and before them stood Dark-Tail clad in Dark Brotherhood leathers. He was a strong, young, and brilliant example of an Argonian.

"It is a pleasure to meet you King Chal-Kur." Dark-Tail spoke with a calm, soft, voice with a slight hiss.

"I hope you find Lilmoth to your liking Shadowscale. We are honored to host you and your skills." The King spoke while all the while taking in Dark-Tail.

"I will take care of your housing details child." The Crown Prince beckoned him to follow.

They started walking, at first the Crown Prince was silent. Then he started to talk to Dark-Tail.

"I heard your poison attributed to the Emperors death?" The Crown Prince asked quizically.

"Yes your majesty, I was only 3 years old sir. I only was following orders." Dark-Tail spoke shyly.

"That is the way of the Shadowscales... You seem very gifted. Now onto your house here in Lilmoth. How big are you wanting it to be? It will be gifted to you free of charge." The Crown Prince spoke with a tone that was possily happiness.

"Nothing to big sir, just enough room to store ingredients and a small private library. Oh, and a bed. I like beds." He finished as his voice drifted off dreamily.

"Do you plan to stay with the Dark Brotherhood once you come of age?" He was dead serious about the question.

"I want to travel sir... Not just to kill people. I plan to get some money saved up from my alchemy practice then buy a cart and horse and travel Tamriel selling potions and having small adventures on the way. I will still do contracts for the Dark Brotherhood though. It is always nice to have a little extra money." Dark-Tail finished talking and looked to be in a far away place in his head.

"That is an exceptionally rational life to live. You are smart child... Here is your room for the night." He stopped at a door and opened it up. Within was a comfy four poster bed and a chest for storage. In the corner was a small table with two chairs on opposite ends.

"Thank you sir. I never had imagined I would be able to stay the night in the royal palace." He said wide-eyed.

"I'll take care of your housing documents and we can get you moved in to a place in two days." The Crown Prince patted Dark-Tail on the back and retreated down the hallway.


End file.
